


Untamed Sunshine

by MrKipling22



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKipling22/pseuds/MrKipling22
Summary: The Konoha 12 + 2 are reincarnated into the Untamed universe, shenanigans ensue.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 254
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	1. Lan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikako, Shikamaru, and Sai are reincarnated into the Lan clan.

The quiet tranquility of Cloud Recesses was shattered when an explosion rocked the mountain.

Multiple Lan cultivators from Elders to the most junior of junior disciples converged at the source, where 5 year old Lan Lu was scribbling frantically into a notebook.

Her white robes were untouched by the explosion that had scarred a large portion of the training grounds. Her twin brother, Lan Ren courtesy name Luren, was fast asleep meters away and completely undisturbed by what was happening.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” roared Lan Qiren, his face an angry shade of red.

“Shouting is forbidden in Cloud Recesses,” Lan Lu said distractedly, trying to figure out exactly where her seal had gone wrong. “Maybe the calibration was off,” she muttered and began scribbling equations.

A vein pulsed in Lan Qiren’s temple, “For causing noise and creating damages, kneel and reflect!”

Lan Lu looked up at him calmly, “The rules state learning comes first and one should always seek to better oneself, that is what I am doing. Why am I being punished for following the rules?”

“You have broken rules 105 and 107,” he seethed.

“An unfortunate consequence of obeying rules 23 and 462,” she nodded solemnly.

Lan Qiren looked on the verge of qi deviation as the junior disciples muffled their laughter and the senior disciples gawked at little Lan Lu’s audacity.

“If you are going to insist I be punished,” Lan Lu continued, “then I would like to remind acting sect leader Lan Qiren of the rules he has broken today.”

“What?” Lan Qiren growled.

“The first rule you broke was running through Cloud Recesses.”

“YOU BLEW UP A TRAINING AREA!!” roared Lan Qiren, interrupting her.

Lan Lu blinked and tilted her head slightly, “So you’re saying there were extenuating circumstances.”

“Exten- OF COURSE THERE WERE EXTENUATING CIRCUMSTANCES!!”

“I understand,” Lan Lu nodded. “It’s fine to break the rules provided there are extenuating circumstances.”

Lan Qiren spluttered but Lan Lu continued.

“You also broke; do not succumb to rage, do not shout, nurture aspirations, do not sabotage others efforts, and do not interrupt. May I ask what acting sect leader intends for his punishment?”

Lan Qiren’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he fainted.

“Master Lan,” fretted the disciples and Lan Qiren was quickly speed walked to the infirmary, leaving Lan Lu and Lan Ren alone by the scorched training field.

Lan Lu watched them go before returning to her seal that should have exploded a plume of fire upwards and not outwards.

Lan Ren cracked an eye open as the disciples left, then glanced at his sister for a moment before yawning and going back to sleep.

* * *

In some ways Lan Ren courtesy name Luren was easier to deal with than his younger twin, in others he was worse.

Much worse.

Lan Ren was a sloth, and when challenged about his lazy behaviour he always repeated the same thing.

“I am reflecting.”

In a clan descended from monks there was no comeback for that, especially not when reflecting was supposed to be a punishment and not a pastime.

Those brave or annoyed enough to ask what he was reflecting on received appropriately monk-like answers.

“The existence of clouds” was the most common answer he gave and “Life” was a close second.

His schoolwork was also suffering as a result of his laziness. So much so the teachers went to his parents and when they failed to motivate him they went to his sister.

Lan Lu looked confused for a moment when they explained what they wanted from her before giving them a patient and understanding smile, “You don’t need to worry, my brother knows exactly how much effort he can put into not doing something.”

So yeah. Asking her had been a waste of time and they went back to trying to motivate Lan Ren into working harder.

It was two weeks later and with no change in Lan Ren’s demeanor or test results and more than a few grey hairs between them, they went back to Lan Lu and begged her to do something.

“My brother gets those scores on purpose,” Lan Lu explained patiently.

The teachers all stared at her with varying degrees of skepticism.

She sighed, “Despite narrowly scraping through every test he hasn’t failed a single one. With the broad range of topics we’re taught you can’t really have thought that was a coincidence.”

“That’s impossible!” refuted one of the teachers. “He’d have to know almost everything about every subject!”

“Yes,” agreed Lan Lu.

“But-But if he knows it then why doesn’t he score better?!” demanded another.

“His goal is to pass, once he’s done that he’ll return to doing what he wants.”

“How is knowing when you’ve scored enough to pass even possible?!” cried another teacher.

“Once you know most of the topic and figure out the scoring system it’s easy, I could do it if I wanted and my brother is a lot smarter than me.”

That was the day the teacher’s of the Lan sect understood.

Lan Lu may disrupt the peace, cause the most headaches, and drive even the calmest Lan into a frenzy, but it was Lan Ren who by doing nothing made you fall into a deep pit of despair.

* * *

The twins weren’t the only problem children to be born into Cloud Recesses that year.

Oh no.

Lan Dao courtesy name Daozi was the perfect Lan, until he opened his mouth.

No matter how often it was explained to him, he just couldn’t seem to understand what an insult was or more importantly recognise when he was insulting someone.

To make matters worse, queen of comebacks Lan Lu liked him.

No one really understood the significance of this until sect leader Jin Guangshan arrived for sect related business, and was accosted in the middle of the courtyard by little Lan Dao.

“Welcome sect leader Jin,” greeted Lan Dao performing a perfect salute, “please remember that promiscuity is forbidden in Cloud Recesses.”

The whole courtyard froze as Jin Guangshan turned red and Lan Qiren’s mouth dropped open.

“Also disturbing female cultivators is prohibited, venturing out at night is prohibited, causing noise is prohibited, bullying the weak is prohibited, arrogance is forbidden, do not disrespect the younger, do not be haughty and complacent, do not praise yourself and slander others, do not say one thing and mean another, do not build wealth by abusing others, do not wallow in luxury and pleasure, speak meagerly, do not envy those who win over you, do not look down on those who lose to you, and finally sneering is prohibited,” Lan Dao once again performed a perfect salute. “Please enjoy your stay.”

He straightened and calmly walked past Jin Guangshan and into the library pavilion.

Later Lan Dao was summoned to Lan Qiren’s office to explain himself.

“I was ensuring sect leader Jin knew the rules so he is not punished for breaking any,” said Lan Dao and a vein pulsed on Lan Qiren’s temple.

“Why exactly did you feel the need to recite some of our rules to Jin Guangshan the moment he arrived?!” demanded Lan Qiren.

Lan Dao was unfazed by his anger, “Lan Lu presented me with information on all the sect leaders and suggested I read it. It informed me sect leader Jin breaks multiple of our rules on a daily basis, so I informed him of the ones he was most likely to break.”

Lan Qiren’s expression darkened as he realised he couldn’t punish the boy.

Not only was there no rule preventing you from telling outsiders the rules, it was actively encouraged.

“You’re dismissed,” he snarled.

Lan Dao performed a flawless salute with his infuriating bland smile, and left.


	2. Wen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Sakura are reincarnated into the Wen clan.

Wen Zuo courtesy name Zuozhu was done. His father was a madman, his first brother was a sadist, and his second brother was an idiot.

They also lived on a volcano and while it might be inactive now anyone could come along and erupt it, and frustratingly no one else could see the danger.

As usual he appeared to be the only one with any common sense.

As an escape from the madness Wen Zuo practiced jutsu.

The first time he attempted the great fireball technique he ended up exhaling a cloud of smog and spent the rest of the day hacking up his lungs.

When his father inquired he informed him he was practicing a new technique, which earned him a nod and a dismissal despite the fact he was still coughing like a pack a day smoker.

Wen Ruohan certainly wasn’t winning father of the year any time soon.

He returned to his jutsu and performed the full set of hand seals before attempting Chidori.

His hand tingled with static but otherwise nothing happened.

His other jutsu also ended up being weaker variants of the originals, and so he set about training.

Qi was very similar to chakra and his hand seals clearly worked, so it was really just a matter of going back to basics and finding what worked while adjusting what didn’t.

Six months and copious amounts of blood sweat and tears later, he finally succeeded in performing the great fireball technique.

It was the worst day of his life.

Not only did everyone treat him like the second coming of Wen Mao, his father assigned him a watcher.

Said watcher’s official job was to ensure he didn’t injure himself while training, his unofficial job was to try and copy his techniques.

As if that wasn’t bad enough his brothers had taken it upon themselves to attempt to humiliate him at every turn.

Not that they succeeded, he hadn’t been a Jonin or Anbu Captain for nothing after all, but it was annoying.

More than once Wen Chao ended up running down the street with his robes on fire, screaming bloody murder.

Had he mentioned he was just done with everything.

* * *

Wen Yinghua established herself as a medical prodigy from a young age and because of that she was scouted by Wen Ruohan and taken to the Nightless City.

Which was on a volcano.

Two seconds here and was already questioning these people’s sanity.

“You live on a volcano,” she said levelly.

“It’s inactive,” said her escort.

Maybe so but all it would take is one person, Shikako came to mind, to cause that harmless inactive volcano to erupt and rain down lava all over the city, wiping out the Wen.

She followed her escort through the Fire Palace while trying to figure out how to avoid death by volcano, and eventually stopped outside a door.

There was another girl there who looked to be a few years older than her looking both proud and nervous.

Their respective escorts opened the doors and Sakura’s first thought was...tacky.

Wen Ruohan was sitting on his throne at the top of a set of stairs surrounded by his sons, and between the stairs and the door were random holes full of bubbling lava.

She could already see it flooding the room, melting the palace until there was nothing left and spreading out over the city.

What the hell were the Wen clan thinking?!

“The medical prodigies my lord,” saluted the escorts.

“So I see,” drawled Wen Ruohan before waving a hand and their escorts left. “Wen Yinghua I’ve been told you specialise in physical wounds.”

“That’s correct my lord,” she saluted.

“While you Wen Qing are knowledgeable in spiritual wounds.”

“Y-Yes my lord,” said Wen Qing, saluting shakily.

There was context there. The confident but slightly nervous girl she’d walked in with was gone, replaced by a terrified teenager.

Wen Ruohan ignored Wn Qing’s sudden bout of nerves.

“Wen Yinghua you’ll be Wen Zuozhu’s personal healer.”

“Yes my lord,” she saluted, chancing a glance at Wen Zuozhu. The guy’s stoic mask was flawless but at least he wasn’t leering at her like the middle brother.

“Wen Qing, you’ll oversee my treatment.”

“Y-Yes my lord,” Wen Qing stuttered.

Wen Ruohan closed his eyes, his son’s saluted him before making their way down the steps. A gesture from Wen Zuozhu had her following after him and she glanced back at Wen Qing as the doors closed.

* * *

It didn’t take long to realise who each other was. One demonstration of the great fireball technique and they were hugging like long lost friends.

Well...no. But they were happy to see each other. Wen Yinghua more so than Wen Zuozhu.

“You live on a volcano!” said Wen Yinghua, horrified.

“I know.”

“You were teammates with Shikako and you live on a volcano!!”

Wen Zuozhu looked physically pained.

“We’re going to die.”

“How’s your medical jutsu?” asked Wen Zuozhu, changing the subject.

Sakura made a face, “I haven't gotten it to work properly yet.”

Wen Zuozhu nodded and pulled out several sheets of paper, “Here, I figured out a pattern between what does and doesn’t translate.”

“Wow really?” she gasped, looking them over.

“It’s different for each element and the balance of yin and yang varies a lot.”

“I see, it requires more yang and less yin,” realised Wen Yinghua, before looking around for some poor animal to practice on.

“Animals here aren’t as stupid as humans,” said Wen Zuozhu when she pulled a face.

“Clearly.”


	3. Jin and Qin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is reincarnated into the Jin clan and Shino into the Qin clan.

At 15 Jin Wo courtesy name Xianwo’s mother went on a night hunt, got drunk, and had sex with a stranger.

That was how he was conceived.

Or at least, that’s what everyone told him.

It didn’t stop the rumors claiming he was another of Jin Guangshan’s bastard kids, and it didn’t stop madam Jin hating him for existing.

As far as the Jin sect was concerned the only reason those rumors were still rumors was because he strongly resembled his mother.

In other words they were waiting for him to grow up before deciding.

It didn’t stop the glares or the sneers, but he was more than used to that.

The first time he cock blocked Jin Guangshan was a complete accident. He’d stumbled across him with a lecherous look pinning one of the servants to the wall and screamed ‘pervert’ at the top of his lungs before throwing a fit about being scared for life.

Moments later half the sect appeared in response to his shout, including the formidable madam Jin who took one look at the scene and glared venomously at Jin Guangshan before ordering everyone back to work.

As she was leaving she turned to Jin Wo and nodded sharply, that was the moment he resolved to ensure Jin Guangshan remained as respectable as possible.

He became the bane of his existence and took great pleasure in the man’s increased paranoia and sexual frustration.

Of course it wasn’t long before Jin Guangshan tried to eject him from the sect, but madam Jin put her foot down stating he was a talented and diligent disciple who was progressing quickly in his lessons.

The first time madam Jin had assigned him to accompany Jin Zixuan in meeting his fiancee he’d been under the impression his role was to distract the Jiang heir and ward, and spent the entire trip planning.

His carefully thought out plans fell to pieces the moment he realised Jin Zixuan had the social skills of a rock.

It didn’t help that Jiang Wanyin and Wei Wuxian perceived Jin Zixuan’s non existent social skills as arrogance and dislike for their sister.

It was clear he was going to have to fix this team 7 style.

The moment the adults dismissed them he whooshed the quartet to one of the on water pavilions and got straight to it.

“Right! Names, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future, I will go first!” he declared, ignoring their shell shocked expressions. “My name is Jin Wo courtesy name Xianwo. I like noodles, training, and pranks. I dislike my asshole father who got my mother pregnant and abandoned her. My dream for the future is to cause sect leader Jin to qi deviate. Next!”

The boys were all gaping but Jiang Yanli giggled and obliged him.

“My name is Jiang Yanli. I like cooking and my brothers A-Xian and A-Cheng. I dislike when people argue. My dream for the future is to be able to use cultivation to heal.”

“Great!” beamed Jin Xianwo before staring pointedly at Jin Zixuan.

Jin Zixuan sighed, “My name is Jin Xuan courtesy name Zixuan. I like training. I dislike choices being forced on me. My dream is to be a strong sect leader.”

Jin Xianwo grinned and was happy to see the realisation in Jiang Yanli’s face before she schooled it back into her default polite expression.

Wei Wuxian scoffed, “I’m Wei Ying courtesy name Wuxian. I like shiji’s pork rib and lotus root soup and having fun. I dislike peacocks. My dream is to support Jiang Cheng when he’s sect leader.”

Jin Xianwo nodded and turned to Jiang Wanyin who hmphed and crossed his arms.

“My name’s Jiang Cheng courtesy name Wanyin. I like dogs. I also dislike peacocks, and I am going to be the best sect leader ever.”

“Awesome!” exclaimed Jin Xianwo. “Now introductions are out the way, we’ll leave you two to catch up.”

He grabbed Jiang Wanyin and Wei Wuxian and sped off, ignoring their struggles and protests.

* * *

Qin Chong courtesy name Kunchong was an easily overlooked presence in Carp Tower.

Especially with Naruto now Jin Wo courtesy name Xianwo around and causing havoc.

When he’d approached Jin Wo and given his identity, his friend had hugged him tightly and bawled.

His parents, Qin Cangye and Qin Meiying were worried about his friendship with Jin Xianwo, especially given the rumors, but his older sister Qin Su supported him and once Jin Xianwo had managed to win madam Jin’s favor their concerns had been put to rest.

It was around that time when Jin Xianwo started causing more chaos than ever before, covering the illogical and insufferable Jin Zixun in orange dye, scattering finely chopped but very itchy plants in certain disciples beds, pouring some slippery substance down the main stairs, etc.

Many suspected the increase in pranks was due to earning madam Jin’s favor.

Those people were wrong.

It was in fact Qin Konchang himself who was enabling the extra chaos.

It annoyed him how illogical the inhabitants of Carp Tower acted. Everyone was constantly backstabbing each other, despite logic dictating they were stronger together.

Which was why he watched, listened and reported his findings to Jin Xianwo.

What Jin Xianwo then did with that information was his own prerogative.

Qin Kunchong was content merely watching and hearing the results.


	4. Jiang and Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee is reincarnated into the Jiang clan and Tenten into the Yu clan.

Jiang Li courtesy name Xunlian was born a cripple.

His golden core was damaged, destroying any chance he had of becoming a cultivator.

Or at least, it should have.

Every morning before dawn Jiang Xunlian ran laps around Lotus Pier at full speed.

He used to swim but seemingly overnight had managed to figure out how to run on water.

When asked how he’d done it he’d declared ‘With the power of YOUTH!’ and ran off to continue his training.

No one could decide if he was a genius or just plain stupid, but they all agreed he embodied the sect motto.

Attempt the Impossible.

Especially when his unarmed fighting style began overwhelming the Jiang sword style.

In their own way everyone admired him, but none more so than Jiang Yanli.

Having been born prematurely with a frail body and weak golden core, she was destined to never amount to anything. But watching Jiang Li train tirelessly every day ignited something in her. If he could fulfil his dream of becoming a powerful cultivator despite his broken core, then there was no reason she couldn’t fulfil her own dream.

He was also the one who told her about the ‘curry of life’ and how its intense spice had the power to strengthen the body and even revive unconscious or dying people.

It took a few tries with Jiang Li taste testing but eventually he gave her the thumbs up.

As a precaution she fed it to her brothers first.

Jiang Cheng took one bite and choked before drowning himself with one of the jugs of water she’d bought in case they couldn’t handle it.

Wei Wuxian on the other hand loved the ultra spicy curry, much to Jiang Cheng’s disgust.

Taking a bite herself it was easy to understand how this could perform the miracles Jiang Li claimed. One spoonful and the body reacted in self defence, reviving you so you’d expel the dangerous burning toxin that had been forced down your throat.

Anyone who consumed it willingly was either training, Wei Wuxian, or completely insane.

Still she battled through and managed to eat half before drowning herself with her own jug of water.

* * *

When the members of the Yunmeng Jiang clan had been informed madam Yu’s niece, Yu Shijian, was visiting, they’d expected a miniature madam Yu.

Instead, Yu Shijian turned out to be unexpectedly normal.

The only really noteworthy thing was that she loved weapons, but being from the Meishin Yu clan that was to be expected.

She also got on especially well with Jiang Li, but most people liked him so no one thought anything of it.

Then someone invited her sparring and it all went downhill from there.

The victim was a 16 year old junior disciple who’d not long returned from studying at Cloud Recesses, and who should’ve been more than a match for 12 year old Yu Shijian.

Both drew their swords and the match began.

Yu Shijian threw a load of throwing knives no one was sure she had on her before the match started, and when the victim blocked them they dug into the ground around him, before exploding.

No one saw it coming.

The victim, now covered in light burns and mostly on fire, flew up out of the smoke.

Exactly where Yu Shijian was waiting for him atop her own sword, Baxin, holding a large red and white fan she definitely didn’t have on her before the match started.

The joint between the handle and the fan glowed blue as she swung the fan down, launching a powerful gust of wind straight at him.

The poor victim was knocked clean off his sword and smashed into the large lotus lake.

Suffice to say he ended up in the infirmary soaking wet, covered in burns, and thoroughly traumatised, though he was expected to make a full recovery.

Afterwards the only person willing to spar with Yu Shijian was Jiang Li, which at least confirmed to everyone he was in fact an idiot.

* * *

Ever since the first time Jin Xianwo accompanied Jin Zixuan to Lotus Pier, everyone had noticed just how much Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan’s relationship had improved.

So it was no surprise that Jin Xianwo always accompanied Jin Zixuan whenever he visited.

It was during one of their visits when Jiang Fengmian found himself staring completely dumbfounded at three quarters of his sect.

Every single one of them, including his son and ward, had requested to enter seclusion for an unspecified amount of time.

When he asked why, they’d all shuddered before someone piped up with ‘There was a sunset’ and three people qi deviated.

Horrified, he quickly granted their request and the trio were whisked off to the infirmary, before the rest vanished for the foreseeable future.

Later when madam Yu demanded to know where everyone was, he explained what happened and the moment he mentioned the sunset Jinzhu flinched.

Her face twisted in horror and she stared at the wall with glazed eyes muttering ‘It wasn’t real’ over and over again.

Since that day the Jiang sect resolved to never mention ‘The Sunset’ ever again.


	5. Yao and Ouyang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino is reincarnated into the Yao sect and Chouji the Ouyang sect.

Three quarters of the Jiang sect had entered seclusion for an unknown reason and it fell to the Yao and Ouyang clans to pick up the slack.

Sect leader Yao continuously griped about it and Yao Zhu thought the whole thing was hilarious.

It was funny watching senior disciples run around like headless chickens, followed by small groups of junior disciples she mentally referred to as ducklings.

Even better was the fact everyone was so busy that no one was trying to force her into an arranged marriage.

Thank god.

For years the Yao and Ouyang sects had tried to trap her and Ouyang Hu, courtesy name Hudie, in an arranged marriage.

They’d met and of course she’d recognise Chouji anywhere, and enjoyed catching up with him. Ouyang Hudie was perfectly content being a member of the Ouyang sect and was subjected to her endless gripes towards the Yao sect.

Being friendly towards each other seemed to be all their sects needed to begin betrothal arrangements.

Annoyingly Sect Leader Yao wouldn’t listen to a word she said simply because she was a girl, so she’d had to get Ouyang Hudie to recite her words to his own sect leader.

Sect Leader Yao may go on about being an arbiter of justice but in reality he was a short sighted, judgemental, sexist prick.

Unfortunately his son was exactly like him.

Because of them she’d only managed to get their engagement postponed, so she needed to come up with a permanent solution.

At least she’d bought herself time to think of something.

Now, after infiltrating the Ouyang sect and grabbing Ouyang Hudie, they travelled at ninja speed towards Lotus Pier.

Dodging around the patrols was child's play, especially with her qi sense, and it was a few hours before sunrise when they spotted someone running laps over the water.

“Is that Lee?” she whispered, excitement and disbelief coating her voice.

“It looks like him,” said Hudie.

Not appearance wise, but the stupidly early morning training, the ridiculous amount of laps, and the running on water was all Rock Lee.

They intercepted him, and he jovially greeted them before introducing himself as Jiang Li courtesy name Xunlian. He then led them over to Tenten, now Yu Shijian.

Jiang Li had to return to his training lest someone notice he wasn’t and raise the alarm. Apparently Jiang Li was well known for his eccentric training regime.

“So what happened? Why are most of the Jiang suddenly in seclusion?” she asked.

Yu Shijian gave a long suffering sigh, “Sect Leader Jiang’s daughter, Jiang Yanli, is engaged to sect heir Jin Zixuan, and whenever he visits Jin Xianwo comes with him. That’s Naruto by the way. On one visit Jin Xianwo and Jiang Li saw each other, figured out who the other was, and hugged.”

“Oh no,” groaned Ouyang Hudie as a massive grin threatened to split Yao Zhu’s face.

“Oh yes,” grimaced Yu Shijian. “The Jiang sect were subjected to the Sunset of Youth.”

Yao Zhu burst into giggles.

* * *

It was a year or so later when Yao Zhu received an unexpected but very much welcome visitor.

Shikako, wearing Lan sect white.

She wasn’t sure who she felt more sorry for, Shikako for being reborn a Lan, or the Lan for being stuck with Shikako.

“Yao Zhu,” she introduced herself.

“Lan Lu,” smiled Shikako, sitting next to her.

“So a Lan huh?” she teased and immediately regretted it when Lan Lu fell exhaustedly into the Nara’s signature slouch. “Sorry,” she immediately apologised.

“No, it’s fine,” she smiled almost brokenly. “At least I have Shikamaru, Luren, and Sai, Daozi, even if they are on the boy’s side of the mountain where I’m not technically allowed.”

“Is Shikamaru not your brother here?” she asked, having assumed they were still siblings.

“No, we’re still twins,” confirmed Lan Lu.

“Then why?”

“God knows,” said Lan Lu bitterly. “Sorry, I came to try and cheer you up not…” she sighed.

“It's okay, just seeing your face has substantially lifted my mood,” she smiled, earning a small smile from Lan Lu.

“Jin Xianwo suggested we create our own sect,” said Lan Lu. “The YanYe Sect.”

“I’d definitely join,” she said. “That would get me out of being engaged to Chouji.”

“You and Chouji are engaged?” echoed Lan Lu incredulously.

She grimaced, “Don’t ask.”

Lan Lu huffed in disbelief, “This world is seriously messed up.”

“No kidding. Are you heading straight back to Cloud Recesses after leaving?”

“No, I’ll visit Chouji first,” said Lan Lu.

“And after you visit him?” she prompted.

Lan Lu visibly thought about it, “Hm, I might go see Tenten and Lee.”

“Tell them I said ‘Hi’.”

Lan Lu smiled, “I will.”


	6. Nie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji and Hinata are reincarnated into the Nie clan.

Nie Ming courtesy name Mingyun watched as his younger sister Nie Yangguang played with sect heir, Nie Mingjue’s little brother, Nie Huaisang.

The Nie, like the Hyuuga, were rigid in their style and while it suited him, it was completely incompatible with both his sister and Nie Huaisang.

Neither had the raw power required to wield a saber, but in exchange both had the flexibility the Nie sect as a whole lacked.

In his previous life he’d made the mistake of thinking incompatibility to their clan’s style was a weakness, now he knew better.

Saber’s wouldn’t suit them, in fact swords in general would probably hinder them. Nie Yangguang especially given she needed something that would be compatible with her style of gentle fist.

He eyed the fan in Nie Huaisang’s hands, a birthday gift from his sister.

That could work.

“Mingyun, supervising our siblings again,” greeted Nie Mingjue as he approached.

“Sect heir,” he greeted back, saluting.

“None of that,” Mingjue waved him off and he straightened, he and Nie Mingjue had become good friends ever since their siblings had hit it off. “Ya know, seeing them like this is what makes our parents think they’d make a great couple.”

That was another problem.

“A-Yan will marry whoever she wishes, it is not anyone’s place to decide for her.”

Mingjue’s booming laughter echoed through the courtyard, “You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Neither have you.”

The day their parents had attempted to trap their siblings together in an arranged marriage he’d argued very passionately against it, and was surprised to find Nie Mingjue arguing right alongside him.

They’d both wanted the same thing, and that was for their siblings to be free to make their own choices.

“I’m worried,” admitted Nie Mingjue. “If anything happened to our parents or me then A-Sang would be left to run the sect, and right now he has no interest in cultivation.”

“The Nie style does not suit him.”

“No, it doesn’t,” agreed Mingjue. “But he is a Nie and the clan demands he practice the Nie style.”

It was a mindset he was familiar with. Anyone who couldn’t master their own clan’s style was a failure, that was what he’d believed.

Even now he couldn’t believe what a fool he’d been.

“What do you think is more important, that Nie Huaisang practices cultivation or that he practices the Nie style of cultivation?”

“Cultivation,” answered Mingjue instantly.

Nie Mingyun nodded, “In that case, I have an idea.”

* * *

Nie Yangguang was ecstatic being reborn as Neji, now Nie Ming courtesy name Mingyun’s younger sister.

She was also fast friends with Nie Huaisang, the clan outcast, who in some ways strongly reminded her of herself.

Nie Huaisang was an artist, and had no interest in cultivation. Normally that would be fine, his painted fans were so good there was no doubt he could make a living off of them.

The problem was he was a sect heir.

Maybe not first in line but...the Nie sect’s leader’s had a history of dying of qi deviation, so it was highly likely that at some point he’d end up the sect leader of the most aggressive and militaristic sect.

Just thinking about it made her cringe.

As a girl she thankfully wasn’t obligated to train in the Nie sect’s style. As a boy, Huaisang was.

Luckily for him his brother was an intimidating person no one wanted to cross, so he got to slack off more often than not.

It didn’t stop the sect badmouthing him for being a ‘good-for-nothing’, though none did it where Nie Mingjue or Nie Huaisang could hear in fear of the former’s wrath.

“I wish I’d been born a woman,” Huaisang had confided to her once, after running away from saber training.

A strange wish in a world where men were deemed the superior sex, but understandable given the things Huaisang liked were typically considered feminine.

At her brother’s prompting she taught Huaisang her style of gentle fist incorporating fans, and he enjoyed it but it was clear that to him it was a dance and nothing more.

It was then she thought to herself, what would Shikako do?

She had no idea but thinking about Shikako made her think of her other friends, and eventually she landed on Sai.

Whose jutsu literally brought his pictures to life.

If he was alive somewhere in this world then she was going to beg him to teach Huaisang.

Even if he didn’t use it for combat it still had so many uses.

Not to mention Huaisang would absolutely love it.

Instead she wound up teaching him both the Cat’s Foot and Leaping Monkey techniques, and even tree walking. Unfortunately there was very little water around to teach water walking.

Mingyun quickly cottoned on to what she was doing but all she said to him was ‘He’s not like me’, and he wasn’t, because despite not being suited to the Hyuuga’s gentle fist she’d still wanted to be a strong kunoichi.

Huaisang would rather be a civilian.

Of course with techniques that allowed him to quickly escape undesirable situations, he became aware of the sect badmouthing him behind his back.

Though instead of going to Nie Mingjue he came to her.

Now, one thing being friends with Shikako had taught her was that there are many different forms of revenge.

Thinking about it, it was better to start small and work their way up.

They started by stealing the worst offender’s outer robes and replacing his trousers with one's two sizes too small.

The next day when everyone was lined up, practicing sword forms a very loud rip echoed through the training grounds.

Everyone stopped and stared at the beet red disciple whose underwear was now on full display, before bursting out laughing.

Moments later Nie Mingjue arrived, “What the hell is going on!” he roared and the training grounds silenced.

Glaring at the men Nie Mingjue stomped towards the embarrassed disciple and sneered at him in disgust.

“Disgraceful!” he bellowed and the disciple flinched. “You’re an embarrassment to our sect! Get changed! After training you’ll report in for two months of stable duty.”

The shamed disciple raced back to his room and quickly pulled on the first pair of trousers he saw before racing back to the training grounds, not realising the trousers were a size too big for him.

Upon his return Nie Mingjue immediately called him up to spar against him and 3 blows in his trousers dropped.

Nie Mingjue looked ready to commit murder.

“A YEAR ON STABLE DUTY STARTING NOW!!”

The thoroughly shamed disciple shuffled away to the sound of snorts and muffled laughter.

Nearby, unbeknown to Nie Mingjue and the disciples, Huaisang and Yangguang muffled their snickers as Mingyun watched on.

He was only the first of Huaisang and Yangguang’s victims, and anyone who badmouthed Huaisang suffered very public clothing disasters.

One memorable occasion had two disciples turn up to practice in womens clothes and Nie Mingjue exploded.

It only took a month for the disciples to notice the connection between badmouthing Huaisang and being publicly embarrassed, but no one could prove anything.

Any complaint to Nie Mingjue earned them ‘What does Huaisang have to do with your inability to properly dress yourselves?!” followed by either two months on stable duty or two months dusting the library no one had realised they had.

After a year all badmouthing stopped, Huaisang’s competence with his ninja techniques had improved, and the library was spotless.

All in all a good year.


	7. Gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba is reincarnated into the Gou clan.

Kiba Inuzuka grew up surrounded by friends, allies, and pack, but Gou Fang courtesy name Jianya grew up traveling with his parents and their wolfdog partners.

All members of the Gou clan were considered rogue cultivators.

Those born to the clan spent their first 18 months at one of the clan’s safehouses scattered around the country.

After 18 months they travel around with their parents and learn the trade until old enough to receive their own wolfdog partner from the clan’s breeding house.

At 8 Gou Jianya was taken there to receive his puppy.

It was a sacred tradition that the wolfdog choose the cultivator and was placed in the puppy play area to bond with one.

By the end of the day Gou Jianya walked proudly away from the house, a gray wolfdog puppy he named Yanhuo at his side.

Now he had his own partner, his parents and their wolfdogs started training them in the art of spirit slaying, corpse crushing, monster mashing, and everything else cultivators covered.

He wasn’t actually allowed to fight but just training with his canine partner filled a void he hadn’t realised was there.

Many times he found himself staring at the stars and wondering if he was alone.

He never held onto those thoughts for too long, terrified the pain and loneliness would crush him, but still held onto the hope he wasn’t the only one reborn.

That hope bore fruit and a few years later, while teaching Yanhuo to tree hop, he came face to face with a Lan also tree hopping.

They stared at each other for a long moment before the Lan spoke.

“Kiba?” 

Yanhuo barked, annoyed at the strange word and lack of respect, but his eyes had widened and he unconsciously sniffed the air.

Nothing, she was scent masking. Something he knew cultivator’s didn’t do.

“Shikako?” he called back, Yanhuo’s head snapping towards him.

A massive grin lit up her face and his own mirrored hers.

“Shikako!” he lept towards her and hugged her.

Yanhuo whined, staring at him in bewilderment but he was too busy crying into Shikako’s shoulder to care.

That was the happiest day of his life.

After recomposing himself they headed back down to ground level and he explained everything to Yanhuo, who was slightly bewildered but did actually believe him.

Yanhuo was truly an amazing partner, right up there with Akamaru.

Shikako, now a Lan (poor them), caught him up to speed on everyone’s new names and whereabouts.

She (Lan Lu), Shikamaru (Lan Luren), and Sai (Lan Daozi) were at Cloud Recesses.

Naruto (Jin Xianwo), and Shino (Qin Kunchong) were at Carp Tower.

Ino (Yao Zhu), and Chouji (Ouyang Hudie) boarded Yunmeng Jiang.

Lee (Jiang Li), and Tenten (Yu Shijian) were at Lotus Pier.

She didn’t know about anyone else but suspected Sasuke was a Wen (because of his pyro tendencies) and Neji and Hinata were Nie (because they were the only major clan left).

He couldn’t head into Qishan Wen territory, not with how erratically they’d been acting lately, so he convinced his parents to head towards Qinghe’s Nie sect.

There he reunited with Hinata (Nie Yangguang) and Neji (Nie Mingyun) who were born siblings rather than cousins and told them what Shikako had told him.

He couldn’t stick around unfortunately, but years later when the letter offering enrollment at Cloud Recesses lectures was presented to him he jumped at the chance.

Arriving he blanched at the thousands of rules carved on the mountainside, but they were soon forgotten upon seeing Lan Lu at the top of the stairs.

Then, later that night, the Konoha 12 + 2 reunited under the moonlight and everything was perfect.


	8. Meng Yao

Lan Lu stared blankly into the distance, mentally cursing Lan Qiran for assigning her gate duty.

This wasn’t like Konoha where there was a steady stream of people constantly checking in, literally no one was here or had been for the past four hours.

There were so many better, more productive things she could be doing.

The guy she’d been dumped on gate duty with didn’t look too enthused to have her there either.

It was at times like this she wished she could use the Shadow Clone jutsu, though she’d figured out how to use most of her regular jutsu.

Another hour passed before she felt someone approaching.

“Halt! Who goes there?” she demanded in her most intimidating voice.

Their visitor, a boy who looked to be a couple years older than her, blinked and looked slightly panicked, while her gate buddy very slowly turned his head towards her and gave her a look that screamed ‘Really?!’

“Sorry, I always wanted to say that,” she grinned. “How can I help you?”

“U-Um, here,” he passed her an envelope addressed to Lan Qiren in Jin Guangshan’s handwriting and sealed with Jin Guangshan’s personal seal.

It looked legit except the boy delivering it, while dressed in reasonably pricey looking orange robes, wasn’t wearing the gold of Lanling Jin, nor was he projecting the air of arrogance and superiority she’d expect from someone associated with them.

How interesting.

“I’ll be right back,” she said and disappeared in shunshin.

She reappeared outside Lan Qiren’s office and knocked.

“Enter.”

She slid the door open and stepped inside, enjoying how Lan Qiren’s eyebrow twitched upon seeing her. Closing the door behind her she stepped up to Lan Qiren’s desk (low table) and saluted.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on gate duty?”

She smiled, “I have a letter for you from Jin Guangshan,” she said passing it to him.

He raised an eyebrow but opened the letter, and after scanning its contents pulled out a talisman for visitors and passed it to her, “Bring the boy to me.”

She saluted and left, burning with curiosity as she shunshined back to the gate.

She ignored the boy’s startled looks and passed the boy the talisman.

“Master Lan Qiren requested I accompany you to see him,” she smiled. “Please follow me.”

The boy saluted her gatemate and followed her up the stairs.

She could feel his curiosity burning into her back and decided to indulge him a bit.

“It’s called Shunshin,” she said and he startled slightly. “The technique I used to disappear and reappear.”

“Xunxin,” he repeated, or tried to anyway.

“It’s a high speed movement technique that uses qi to vitalise the body. With it you can travel both short and long distances, though the amount of qi required depends on the distance and elevation between you and your destination. Most importantly,” she stopped and grinned at him, “it’s not running so I can’t be punished for using it.”

His interested expression turned bemused, “That’s very impressive.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. “I’m Lan Lu, Cloud Recesses biggest headache.”

“Meng Yao,” he smiled back, and she immediately noted his lack of courtesy name. “Is Xunxin a common cultivation technique?”

“It’s not.”

“Really?” his head tilted curiously in silent askance.

“In Cloud Recesses only three people including myself know it.”

“Why? It seems like such a useful technique.”

“The Lan are extreme traditionalists who don’t like change, especially when it’s sudden,” she explained. “I don’t care for their rigid traditionalist mentality.”

“...Should you really be telling me all this?” asked Meng Yao hesitantly.

“Why not?” she shrugged. “Everyone here knows exactly how I feel about our sect, telling you doesn’t make a difference. If you were Lanling Jin it would, but you’re not.”

Meng Yao stiffened and neither said another word until they reached Lan Qiren’s office.

“Enter!” called Lan Qiren when she knocked and they both stepped into the room.

“Meng Yao as requested,” she saluted with Meng Yao mirroring her.

Lan Qiren nodded and dismissed her.

She left and headed back to gate duty for the remainder of her shift.

* * *

The next morning she was up bright and early painting a seal on the entrance gate.

The second the gate guards saw what she was doing one of them made a mad dash up the stairs, while the other tried to dissuade her from her work.

Once it was complete she set it with qi and activated it.

“Testing, testing, Master Lan Qiren can you hear me? Over,” she said into the rune.

In his office Lan Qiren was staring wearily at the talisman sitting innocently on his desk and jumped when Lan Lu’s voice echoed out of it.

“Lan Lu?”

“You need to channel qi into the talisman for me to hear you, over,” came Lan Lu’s voice from the talisman.

Cautiously he did so, “What is this?” he growled.

“It’s a communication talisman connected to the main gate, and you need to say ‘Over’ otherwise I don’t know when you’ve finished speaking. Over.”

Lan Qiren glared distastefully at the talisman, “My office now!...Over.”

“Understood, Lan Lu over and out.”

What?

Moments later there was a knock on his door and Lan Lu entered looking annoyingly pleased with herself.

“Explain,” he growled.

“It occurred to me yesterday that the Lan Sect was in dire need of a communication system between the gate and the highest available authority, otherwise when things happen it takes ages to alert anyone.”

There was a frantic knock at the door.

“Enter!” barked Lan Qiren.

“Master Lan Qiren,” the gate guard who’d run up the stairs when she’d started working practically toppled in and saluted. “You must come immediately! Lan Lu’s doing something weird at the gate!”

“Case in point,” she said and the guy looked up at her in shock and bewilderment.

“Fine,” Lan Qiren growled. “I’ll accept your communication talisman thing, in return,” he snatched a sealed letter off his desk “you will deliver this to Jin Guangshan.”

“What is it?” she asked curiously.

“A letter accepting Meng Yao be trained at Cloud Recesses.”

“Understood,” she accepted it and saluted, before heading off to find Meng Yao.

She found him in the library getting to grips with the sect's rules.

“Good morning,” she greeted, sitting opposite him.

“Good morning,” he smiled back at her.

“How’re you liking Cloud Recesses so far?” she asked.

“It’s nice, everyone’s been really kind to me.”

“That’s good. I just came to let you know I’m leaving for a few days to deliver word of your acceptance to sect leader Jin.”

The panic that flashed across Meng Yao’s face was only confirmation for what she’d already figured out. There was no way in hell Jin Guangshan would recommend a young cultivator to a different sect.

“Unless,” she leaned forwards slightly, “there’s someone else I should be delivering it to?” she asked quietly, ensuring her voice didn’t carry.

Meng Yao looked startled for a moment before relief covered his face, “Jin Zixuan or Jin Xianwo.”

“Got it,” she nodded.

“Thank you,” he said, gratefully.

She waved him off, “Any other messages I should deliver?”

“Could you tell my mother I’ve been accepted? She’s in Caiyi Town.”

“Of course, what does she look like?”

A few minutes later she shunshined down the mountain and traveled to Caiyi Town at ninja speed.

Meng Shi was delighted to know her son had been accepted into Cloud Recesses, and she bid her and her friend her well wishes before heading off.

Lanling Jin was just as ostentatious as she’d expected, and she used ANBU stealth to slip past the guards and into the compound.

Spreading her qi sense out her breath hitched and stealth jutsu faltered momentarily as she sensed an incredibly familiar signature.

Bright as the sun it was impossible to miss and she took off after it.

There he was, sparring against Jin Zixuan in a secluded area with another boy watching, blank faced.

Cautiously she made her way over to them as Naruto won the spar.

“I hope Meng Yao was accepted into Cloud Recesses,” said Naruto, looking up at the sky.

“I’m sure he was,” said Jin Zixuan. “But there’s no way of knowing until he sends us a letter.”

“It is illogical to assume he wasn’t accepted, why? Jin Xianwo’s forgery was perfect,” said the other boy.

Was that Shino? He was the only person she knew who talked like that, but his qi was so much different without his kikaichu.

“It was,” she agreed, disabling her jutsu and the trio spun around drawing their swords. “There was just one thing you forgot.”

“Gusu Lan,” said Jin Zixuan wearily. “You heard us?”

“Yes.”

“What did we forget?” asked Jin Xianwo, not yet recognising her.

She held out her hand and an envelope appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Jin Xianwo’s eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath, Shino’s reaction was more subdued but still there in the slight widening of his eyes.

“This is Lan Qiren’s letter to Jin Guangshan accepting Meng Yao into Cloud Recesses,” she answered.

Jin Zixuan hissed but Jin Xianwo was staring at her with eyes full of hope.

“Luckily for you I was on gate duty when Meng Yao showed up and noticed something was off, so I looked underneath the underneath.”

Jin Xianwo crossed the distance between them instantly and tackled her into a hug.

“Shikako,” he sobbed quietly into her shoulder.

“Naruto,” she breathed into his ear, returning the hug.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

There were so many things they wanted to say to each other but couldn’t. Not yet. Not with Jin Zixuan watching.

This hug was already pushing it.

Reluctantly they parted and made their way towards Jin Zixuan and Shino.

“What was that?!” Jin Zixuan hissed at Jin Xianwo.

“Just call it an over enthusiastic thank you for helping you get away with your scam,” she said, passing Jin Zixuan the letter. “Can I ask you, is Meng Yao one of Jin Guangshan’s bastards?”

“Yeah, he is,” confirmed Jin Xianwo as Jin Zixuan stiffened. “We stumbled across him and his mom in Yunping.”

She nodded, “So you looked for sects for him to join. Lanling Jin was out of the question, madam Jin would never stand for it and since she’s sworn sisters with madam Yu, Yunmeng Jiang also wasn’t an option. Qishan Wen has been behaving erratically for some time so they’re out, and Qinghe Nie’s saber’s are a poor fit for him. Which left Gusu Lan as the only major sect left.”

“Yep,” grinned Jin Xianwo, placing his hands behind his head.

“Open that,” she nodded to the letter in Jin Zixuan’s hands. “I need to know if Lan Qiren needs a reply.”

He fumbled it for a moment before opening and scanning it.

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“Excellent,” she said, discreetly signing ‘Return tonight’ in Konoha standard. “I’m Lan Lu, if there are any problems on your end, message me.”

“Jin Wo courtesy name Xianwo,” grinned Naruto.

“Qin Chong courtesy name Kunchong,” nodded Shino.

“Jin Xuan courtesy name Zixuan,” said Jin Zixuan, looking a bit lost at the lack of formality.

“I need to go before I’m caught, but it was nice meeting you,” she waved and shunshined away before reapplying her ANBU stealth.

It was approximately 2am when she snuck back into Lanling Jin and slipped into the room both Jin Xianwo and Qin Kunchong were waiting for her.

She quickly shushed them and slapped privacy seals all over the walls.

“Okay,” she said and Jin Xianwo tackled her again.

They performed a proper ecstatic to see you song and dance before sitting down properly to talk.

“Our sect has spent the whole day running around trying to exorcise an imaginary spirit,” Jin Xuanwo grinned. “It wasn’t you was it?”

Lan Lu blinked and thought back, “When I arrived I sensed your qi and in my shock my stealth jutsu faltered for a moment. I reapplied it immediately but it’s possible someone saw my white robes.”

“That’s brilliant,” laughed Jin Xuanwo before realising what she’s said and shooting up. “You can use Jutsu?!!”

“Yeah, it took me a while to figure out how,” she summoned her notes from hammerspace. “Here’s what I’ve got so far.”

“Thank you so much!” he beamed, taking them. “I can’t get anything to work normally.”

“The main thing to know is more yang qi, less yin qi.”

“More yang, less yin,” Jin Xuanwo repeated.

Lan Lu nodded, “Jutsu aside, I’m stuck at Cloud Recesses with Shikamaru and Sai, they’re now Lan Ren, Luren, and Lan Dao, Daozi, I don’t know about anyone else,” she told them bluntly.

Jin Xianwo nodded, “Lee’s called Jiang Li, or Xunlian, so he’s easy to remember, and Tenten’s Yu Shijian, they’re both at Lotus Pier. Then Ino’s Yao Zhu an’ Choji’s Ouyang Hu, or Hudie.”

“Poor Ino,” she winced.

“Yeah, Tenten said she’s doing ok but…” he grimaced.

“I’ll visit her after I leave here.”

“Won’t your sect leader be expecting you back?” asked Qin Kunchong.

“I’ll just say I got sidetracked,” she shrugged. “It’s not like anyone will care if I’m late.”

“That seems ill advised.”

“The Lan hate me so they’ll consider an extra couple days without me a blessing.”

“But...you’re amazing, how could they hate you?” asked Jin Xianwo, looking a mixture of sad and confused.

“The Lan require their members to live in a perpetual state of calm, and there are about two hundred rules about not showing ‘excessive’ emotion, whatever that means. Then there are rules like ‘no running’, ‘no noise’, ‘no creating damages’ even on the training fields. You know I shunshin everywhere in Cloud Recesses just so they can’t punish me for running, not to mention boys and girls are kept separate at all times so it’s difficult just to hang out with Shikamaru and Sai. And don’t even get me started on their lack of ambition, even Shikamaru has more ambition than them! Oh and they hate any sort of change and any time I do something I end up in an argument about why I shouldn’t be punished for it,” she placed a hand over her face and took a shuddering breath, fighting back the tears. “Sorry.”

“Nooooo, don’t be sorry,” said Jin Xuanwo, hugging her and Shino stepped closer to her in his form of comfort. “Your sect sounds really awful.”

“It is.”

“The Jin sect’s awful too.”

“I concur, why? Everyone’s constantly backstabbing each other,” said Qin Kunchong.

“Hey! We should create our own sect!” grinned Jin Xuanwo as though it would be easy, though for them it probably would be. “That way we can all be together and no one will be sad anymore!”

She giggled but just the thought of it put a smile on her face, “I’d like that.”

“I concur, why? This world's sects are clearly lacking.”

“Awesome, we’ll be the YunYe Sect.”

“Hidden Leaf,” said Qin Kunchong.

“Home,” said Lan Lu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I don't know the first word of chinese and am relying on google translator.


End file.
